


Voltron Fanart Dump

by Ithiel_Dragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Embedded Video, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Rimming, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Sleepy Cuddles, Tentacle Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiel_Dragon/pseuds/Ithiel_Dragon
Summary: Some of my Voltron Fan Art.  Mostly Sheith.Latest Chapter... Voltron Epilogue: Sheith Edition





	1. Mostly SFW Art

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving some of my artwork here before the tumblr purge.

Finger Guns

Beach Day

Sleepy Shiro needs a nap.

Making out in the Black Lion, good thing she doesn't mind.

Keith climbs Shiro like a tree...

Based on Ilovelocust's 3 Shiros and a Keith idea

Pre-Kerberos Sheith


	2. Mer-People AU Art

Some Fanart based on my fic [Blood In the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860794/chapters/34405296)

Fanart based on the fic [Beneath the Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076831) by Tatterwitch

Mershark Shiro paired with Octoboy Keith, just cause.


	3. Peafawn AU Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Fanart based on Miaoujones' Peafawn AU Story idea: https://miaoujones.tumblr.com/


	4. Galra General Shiro AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Idea to go along with the pics:
> 
> Shiro never escapes from the Galra and over time fighting in the arena, and through torture and brainwashing under Haggar’s care, eventually swears allegiance to Zarkon. He works his way up quickly through the ranks, and becomes one of the Galra’s most powerful commanders, eventually conquering his own home planet, Earth, and retrieving the Blue Lion for Zarkon.
> 
> As part of his reward, Shiro is given Keith, a disgraced Galra warrior, as a slave. Little does anyone know, Keith is a member of the Blade of Marmora and while his situation is not ideal, the Blades decide to take this as an opportunity to eliminate one of Zarkon’s most powerful generals. Keith is ordered to wait for the opportune moment, then assassinate his new ‘master’. 
> 
> But the longer Keith remains Shiro’s slave, he realizes the former champion turned general might be more than he appears. Shiro is surprisingly kind to him, and he begins to believe the man may still have good in him. That he might even be swayed to join their side, with the right motivation. So Keith disobeys a direct order for the first time in his life, refuses to kill Shiro, and instead does whatever he can to save him.


	5. Other Random AU's

Slave Shiro in Lotor's Harem.

Based on [Seal it With a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935108/chapters/32076702) by MagisterPavus

Fallen Angel Shiro


	6. The Really Naughty Stuff

Shiro Clone Gang Bang... I have no excuse.

Trust Issues...

Just Keith giving his tired boyfriend a helping hand.

Keith giving his boyfriend a nice massage and a good dicking at the same time, cause why the hell not?

Naked cuddles.

More naked cuddles...

Um...


	7. Voltron Epilogue Edit




End file.
